STE: Transitions
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu. Malcolm and Hoshi find their movie night disrupted by good friends and MACOs. 4 of 4 chapters.
1. Invitation and Preparation

Title: Transitions  
  
Author: ZenosParadox  
  
Codes: R/S, Tu, A  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: RS, Tu. Hoshi and Malcolm's movie night is disrupted by friends and MACOs. Occurs when the Enterprise has entered the Expanse. Written during the season 2 hiatus, so details don't conform to canon. No spoilers; details of the crew has no basis in Season 3 other than character names.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.   
  
TRANSITIONS  
  
INVITATION & PREPARATION  
  
~The Armory~  
  
Malcolm told himself to breathe. All right, this was it. If Hoshi increased her percentage, he would take it as a sign that he should ask her to the movie tonight. If she didn't improve, then he wouldn't.   
  
Hoshi took steady aim with the phase pistol completely oblivious to the turmoil her score was causing in the Armory Officer.  
  
And of course after the movie, Malcolm would find some way to prolong their time together, perhaps discussing how books were better than movies, and then things would of course progress from there because Hoshi would have her beautiful hair down and he would be able to touch it when he kissed her--  
  
"Was I good, Malcolm?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Then Malcolm realized that was Target Practice Hoshi not Dream Hoshi speaking. "Er, I mean, yes, it was--"   
  
Malcolm looked down at the numbers and panicked. Bloody hell! Her score was EXACTLY the same. What kind of sign was this? What would he do? Was the universe testing his resolve?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Exactly the same as last time."   
  
Hoshi registered Malcolm's disappointment and walked over to him, put her hand lightly on his shoulder and said, "Let me try one more time?"  
  
She wouldn't let her friend down. She'd show those MACOs that Starfleet trained officers knew how to use a weapon. Hoshi got a determined look in her eye and said, "Begin."  
  
Malcolm knew better than to argue with a woman when she was armed and determined. He accepted his disappointment with some relief, and watched the next round. His anticipation grew. He looked at the numbers and panicked. What the hell!  
  
"You improved by one percent," said Malcolm. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
"Great. I feel like celebrating," said Hoshi with a smile.  
  
"Wu, uh, wudalikgahmoveetnyte?" mumbled Malcolm.  
  
Hoshi looked at Malcolm for a moment as she interpreted not only his words but his body language. She was going to go out on a limb and assume he asked her to movie night. What should an Ensign do? To hell with that! What would Liz Cutler do?  
  
"Yes, I'll meet you at the movie!"  
  
Trip walked into the Armory just as Hoshi bounced out, not even registering his presence. The engineer looked at his friend standing in the Armory with a silly smile on his face and merely rolled his eyes.   
  
"Malcolm? LIEUTENANT REED!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're gonna need some help tonight. Movies? With Hoshi? Just what I thought. Come on, we won't have much time."  
  
"She said yes," murmured Malcolm as Trip led the man away.   
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"To me."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Oh my God, what have I done!"  
  
~~~~~   
  
~Reed's Quarters~  
  
"Okay, now ya gotta listen to me, Malcolm. Hoshi is not some floozy ya met in a bar."  
  
"I beg your pardon! I am quite aware that Hoshi's not like--like Ruby--"  
  
"Ruby was NOT a floozy--"  
  
"Yes, right, we must have known completely different Rubys."  
  
"Malcolm! Just shut up and listen to me. This is Hoshi we're talking about. Now, when was the last time you were on a date? And I don't mean having a romp with that Vissian cheese hound."  
  
"Veylo was not a cheese hound! Wait, are you suggesting she was a dog? I'll have you know--"  
  
"You didn't accept her dinner invitation, did you?"  
  
"Well, no, but that's besides the point. Anyway, we were discussing HOSHI."  
  
"Right, so, let's go over your master plan. Just what do you want to get out of this evening? Oh, considering how red you're turning, I think we can assume that's not gonna happen."  
  
"I was thinking I would walk her to her quarters, Commander, that's all."  
  
"Uh huh. Okay, so all you have to do is not offend her at the movies."  
  
"Any fool knows that! What do you think I'm going to do at the movies, exactly?"  
  
"That's a tough one. Let me think. How about, 'Hoshi, I didn't know you had any nice clothes.' Or maybe, 'You don't look as bad as you did before.' Or even--"  
  
"I get your point, Trip. I will compliment her on whatever she's wearing. Is that fine with you?'  
  
"Good start. Now, be careful where you sit. If Hoshi sits by Liz Cutler, those two might start gossiping and you'll wind up getting ignored."  
  
"Right, so I need to establish strategic seating arrangements. No problem."  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, when it comes to the popcorn--"  
  
"What popcorn?"  
  
"Whaddya mean, what popcorn? You're bringing popcorn, right?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, no, I mean--"  
  
"Malcolm, think! POPCORN. You eat it with your hands, you share the same bag." Trip stopped short of dope slapping the man.  
  
"You wind up with the kernel coat stuck between your teeth."  
  
"You have no sense of romance, my friend."  
  
"Better to have a sense of dental hygiene."  
  
"Oh, so that's how you got all those women to go on a second date, huh?"  
  
"How do I make the popcorn?"  
  
"That's the spirit. Come on, Chef has a stash of the good stuff, no stray kernel coats."  
  
"Why can't anything be simple?"  
  
"Because it's Hoshi. She's not a simple woman, Malcolm."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Enterprise Corridor~  
  
Hoshi was thinking about the evening ahead as she walked down the corridor. All right, you're an adult. Malcolm just asked you to the movies because he likes the way you handle his weapons--his phase pistol--NO! Damn, why am I so obsessed by Malcolm's equipment!  
  
Hoshi was frowning when Jon Archer caught up with her, but that never deterred the Captain.  
  
"Hoshi, can you take Porthos for a walk? I have to finish up a few things. Thanks," said Archer as he dropped the pup into Hoshi's arms and turned. "Oh, he needs to see Phlox for his checkup!"  
  
"But--" Hoshi's remark was silenced by a lick from Porthos. She looked at those puppy dog eyes and knew she was lost.  
  
"Come on, Porthos. Let's go see Phlox. I don't have to change for the movie because this is NOT a date."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Sickbay~  
  
"Porthos appears to be doing fine, Ensign. Ensign?" Phlox noticed Hoshi was just staring blindly at the wall. He touched her shoulder gently; she turned her head with a sweet smile and then jumped.  
  
"Ugh! You're not Malcolm!"  
  
"I never claimed to be, Ensign," said Phlox with a quizzical expression.   
  
Porthos merely wagged his tail. He could have told Hoshi this wasn't Malcolm, either.  
  
"Ahem, sorry, Doctor, I was just getting ahead of myself," said Hoshi with an attractive blush.  
  
"I take it you're seeing Lieutenant Reed at the movies tonight?"   
  
"I'm just meeting him there. It's not like it's a date or anything like that. I mean, it's not as if I have to hurry to my quarters so that I can change into something nicer." Hoshi looked at her uniform that now had dog hair all over it. Great! Now she would have to change.  
  
"I see. Then I won't warn you against his allergy." Phlox turned merrily to the counter again.  
  
"What allergy? What do you mean warning me about Malcolm's allergy?"  
  
"Oh, but this isn't a date and I believe Ensign Cutler mentioned that women wear perfume on dates with their male counterparts. Such a shame, really. Now, we Denobulans enjoy the natural scent of our--"  
  
"WHAT ALLERGY?"  
  
"Well, if you insist, he's allergic to jasmine."  
  
"Oh, well, if that's all--"  
  
"And to orchids."  
  
"Right, no jasmine, no orchids."  
  
"And to roses." Phlox gave a small laugh. "You know, it's a good thing the Lieutenant isn't a florist."  
  
"How about gardenias? Is he allergic to that?"  
  
"Hm. Let me think. Gardenias, yes, no, it was geraniums. Definitely geraniums."  
  
Hoshi sighed. "Not that it matters, really. I'm not wearing perfume."  
  
Porthos merely wagged his tail. He thought the Ensign smelled fine just the way she was.  
  
"Come on, Porthos. I'll change then drop you off."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Recreation Hall~  
  
Malcolm entered the room with his bag of popcorn and scouted the surroundings. How could he ensure Hoshi would not be sitting next to Liz Cutler? Ah, the woman in question approached him.  
  
"Lieutenant, it's nice to see you here. Did Travis finally convince you to come or was it the movie that's showing tonight?" Liz smiled brightly at Malcolm and calculated how quickly she could drag Hoshi to the movie. Once Liz saw where Reed was sitting the rest would be easy.  
  
"I just had to come," replied Malcolm and kept his bag of popcorn behind his back.   
  
"I guess you're the type who likes to sit in the back?" asked Liz.  
  
Malcolm gave her an apprehensive look. Liz wasn't coming on to him, was she?   
  
"Or do you like to be in the middle? Me, I like to be right up front."  
  
"I think perhaps I'll just take a seat in the back in case I'm called away suddenly." Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, good, yes, that's very good." Perfect. Liz could make Hoshi change before dragging the woman in here and tossing her at the Lieutenant.  
  
Malcolm thought Liz had been a bit too enthusiastic in discovering where he was sitting. Was she out to sabotage his date with Hoshi and sit by her, too?   
  
"I'll just be sitting down, then," said Malcolm warily as he took a seat in the back row leaving one chair beside him empty near the aisle.  
  
"Oh, you have popcorn," said Liz as she watched Reed take his seat.  
  
Malcolm bit his lip to avoid saying anything rude. Liz Cutler was becoming quite annoying. "Yes, I believe that's part of the ritual for movie night."  
  
Liz looked at the bag and suddenly got suspicious. That was a lot of popcorn for one person to eat. Oh, Hoshi would be so disappointed. "Are you meeting someone?"  
  
Malcolm closed his eyes briefly and said, "Ensign Cutler, you might want to take a seat before the room fills up."  
  
The Armory Officer was rather proud of himself for not blowing up at the woman. He then saw Travis Mayweather and smiled. "Travis!"  
  
The helmsman immediately came over with a wide grin and Liz sighed in relief when she saw him. Of course, Reed was waiting for Travis.  
  
Travis said, "You made it, Malcolm! You'll really like this movie."  
  
"I fully intend to enjoy movie night, Travis, so why don't you help Liz find a seat somewhere up front," said Malcolm with emphasis on the last three words. Malcolm added a terse nod of his head.  
  
Travis gave a nod back, but didn't quite understand. Malcolm gave another two jerks with his head. Travis smiled and mimicked the jerks. Malcolm nodded once. Travis nodded once. Liz Cutler's head was now in a continual pivot. What the hell?  
  
"Sit up front with Ensign Cutler, Ensign Mayweather," said Malcolm through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Liz, come on, I'll clue you in on all the moves," said Travis as he dragged Liz away.  
  
"I'd love to sit with you, Travis, but I need to run an errand first. Save a seat for me." Liz left quickly. Good, she had just enough time to get Hoshi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Sato's Quarters~  
  
Hoshi looked at her reflection. Soft red shirt just inviting to be touched, matching lipstick, sleek black slacks riding low on her hips. Hm? Just one more button needed to be undone on the top.   
  
Hoshi turned to Porthos and said, "This is perfect. Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Sato is armed and dangerous!"  
  
Porthos wagged his tail in agreement and wondered what the hem of her slacks would taste like.  
  
"I'm glad you agree, Porthos." Hoshi bent down to scratch the dog who soon became quite hyper and started jumping on and off her bed.  
  
"Porthos, come on. Time to go home to Daddy."  
  
Bark, bark. Wag, wag.  
  
"Porthos, stop! I've got just enough time to get you back to the Captain before the movie. Now settle down."  
  
Rrrruff.  
  
"Porthos, quit wiggling, now--Oh no! Come back here! No, don't pull that off the wall. Porthos, don't bite the cap off!"  
  
That's when Hoshi heard her door chime. She sat a moment in stunned silence as the flame retardant dripped from her hair. Porthos immediately ran to the corner and whined. The door chimed again.  
  
Hoshi looked at the whimpering puppy, looked down at the perfect movie date outfit, and emitted a primal scream.  
  
"Hoshi! Hoshi, what's wrong? Okay, I'm going to call security if this door doesn't open!"  
  
Security? Malcolm Reed? Seeing her like this? Hell NO!  
  
"Liz." Hoshi stood at the open door with all the dignity she could muster.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
"It could be worse," said Hoshi as she lifted her chin. Porthos emitted another whimper from his corner.  
  
"You're right. That stuff could have covered all of your scalp and you'd be bald." Liz shook her head as she saw the lower one third of her friend's silken locks covered with the flame retardant. She glared at the puppy, who merely slinked further into the corner. No cheese tonight.  
  
"What do you mean? This will wash out, won't it?"  
  
Liz shook her head. "If you want a kerosene bath, then yes, that should do it."  
  
"Oh, Liz, what am I going to do? I'm supposed to meet Malcolm at the movies. I can't go like this."  
  
Liz thought quickly. "So you're the one he's waiting for."  
  
"It's not a date," said Hoshi quietly as she surveyed her hair. This would certainly make a great impression.  
  
"I've got a solution, but it will be drastic. What's more important? Hair or your It's-not-a-date?"  
  
Hoshi considered for only a moment. "The date."  
  
"Give me your scissors."  
  
From the corner, Porthos merely whimpered.   
  
***** 


	2. Congregation and Altercation

CONGREGATION & ALTERCATION   
  
~Recreation Hall~  
  
Malcolm sat in his chair and crossed his legs. He tapped his fingers on his thigh as the other clutched the bag of popcorn. The movie was scheduled to start in exactly 3.8 minutes and no Hoshi.  
  
Malcolm uncrossed his legs and began tapping his toe quietly on the floor that provided an odd backbeat to the drumming of his fingers. Who knew the woman could turn him into a human percussion instrument?  
  
He told himself not to fret. Hoshi had not decided that being seen with Malcolm Reed at the movies tonight was a living nightmare. In fact, at this moment she was probably spending extra care on her appearance just to impress--who was he kidding? He released a sigh as another explanation battered his brain. Hoshi had probably forgotten all about their date.  
  
Malcolm's mood was not lightened when he saw three of the MACOs walk in: Hayes, Chang and McKenzie. Instead of taking seats, they each took a position to survey the crowd. Did they think they were fooling anyone with this poor excuse for covering a surveillance training session? He wondered who their target was. He had complaints already of MACOs "stalking" various crewmembers and frankly it was creepy.  
  
The theme music began for the movie and Malcolm's heart sank. He'd been so preoccupied with the MACOs he had forgotten his own dilemma. Stood up. That's all there was to it. He had been stood up. He sat for a few moments as he watched the opening scene unfold, but shook his head. No, it would be too unbearable. He might as well get up and leave.  
  
-----   
  
Trip Tucker walked into the rec room with the intention of checking up on Hoshi and Malcolm's date. It diverted his thoughts from his sister's fate and why the Enterprise was out in the Delphic expanse. He frowned when he saw the MACOs hovering, but then if he wanted payback they were a necessary element. He diverted his thoughts to look for Malcolm and found him sitting alone. Damn! What had the man done to Hoshi this time?  
  
-----   
  
Malcolm finally gave up five minutes into the movie. He rose out of his seat, but then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and had sufficient light from the movie screen to see Hoshi Sato.  
  
"Hello, Malcolm. I'm sorry I'm late."   
  
Hoshi kept her eyes averted and waited for him to say something. Knowing how easily Malcolm got flustered around her, she was prepared to forgive the first stumble. The second stumble would earn him a good punch in the shoulder, though.  
  
-----   
  
Liz Cutler arrived at the rec room catching her breath. She had literally run here after returning Porthos to the Captain. She noticed Trip Tucker standing against the wall and moved by him to spy on their two friends. Trip showed his crossed fingers to Liz and she copied the gesture. Would Put-Foot-in-Mouth Reed make an appearance tonight?  
  
-----   
  
Malcolm blinked several times as the thoughts ran through his mind while he gazed upon Hoshi. Something was different. Her hair! Her beautiful long hair had been cut! He caught himself before blurting out, "Oh no, what did you do to your hair?"  
  
-----   
  
Commander Tucker would have been proud, but at the moment merely felt relief. He turned to Liz and whispered, "Well, quiet is better than stupid."  
  
"Unless it's an extended quiet," responded Liz. Trip chucked his tongue in an Aw shucks response.  
  
-----   
  
Malcolm reviewed the situation. He needed to employ just the right tactics or Hoshi would use him as target practice during their next session. Hoshi's hair was still to the tip of her chin and looked rather sleek with the part to the side, all in all a nice effect.  
  
Malcolm cleared his throat and said, "I had no idea you planned on cutting your hair."  
  
-----   
  
Trip groaned softly and closed his eyes, then emitted an oof when Liz elbowed him in the gut.  
  
-----  
  
Malcolm winced as soon as his words were out. "I mean, your hair was--is very lovely, Hoshi. B-but the new look is quite flat, uh, fetching."  
  
"You don't hate it? It wasn't planned and so I was late getting here," said Hoshi with uncertainty.  
  
"A new adventure, a new look. It's only fitting. Why don't we sit down?" Malcolm gestured to the seat.  
  
Trip and Liz released synchronous sighs when their friends took their seats.  
  
-----  
  
Major Hayes leaned against the wall and smirked. Had they just discovered Lieutenant Reed's weak spot? Hayes couldn't decide whether this was a new relationship because Reed and Sato seemed at ease after a brief awkward moment. Perhaps a change in direction in a friendship? He signaled to McKenzie and Chang with a clear indication of their target. He saw their lips quirk in response. It should be an entertaining movie night.  
  
-----  
  
Malcolm was actually enjoying the movie--if only for Hoshi's presence. She had been leaning into him to make quiet comments about the characters. She was wearing a gardenia scent, one of the few flowers he was not allergic to, so he delighted in those little moments. What could go wrong now?   
  
Malcolm suddenly felt the presence at his back, but didn't even stiffen. He was not on duty, he wanted no distractions from Hoshi, and he'd be damned if he let Hayes get a reaction out of him.  
  
Hoshi was whispering something to Malcolm when she looked up to see Major Hayes looming over them. She quietly patted Malcolm's thigh as she whispered her comment. He touched her hand lightly in affirmation. Apparently Malcolm knew who was standing behind them.  
  
Hayes was waiting for Reed to give some sign he had registered his presence. The Major knew he reeked of command, unlike others he could mention with a look over his shoulder at that Engineer. Heaven help us all from rabid Southerners! The Ensign had noted his presence, but Reed still failed to acknowledge him. Reed didn't want his little date ruined, did he?  
  
Just as Hayes was about to tap Reed on the shoulder, he felt his own arm being clasped. He looked down to find a cute brunette at his arm smiling up at him.  
  
"Major Hayes? I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth Cutler, exobiologist and field medic." Liz had moved to stand by the man and Tucker was her immediate shadow.  
  
Hayes took the proffered hand the woman extended. The Enterprise had some fine looking women on board. At that point Chang and McKenzie moved to his side.  
  
Liz continued, "Maybe we should go outside to make proper introductions. I don't know the names of your subordinates."  
  
"We're on a training mission, Miss Cutler--"  
  
"Call me Liz."  
  
"As I was saying, Miss Cutler, we're on an exercise, so leave."  
  
"You've got no cause to be rude, Major. Liz was just being friendly," said Tucker as he shoved himself between Liz and Hayes. At that point Liz decided she better contact the Captain.  
  
Malcolm closed his eyes and told himself not to groan. He stood up and turned to face Hayes and Tucker just as the Major responded.  
  
"Friendly? That's been the problem with Starfleet all along, Commander. We don't' need to be friends, we just need some competent people out here."  
  
"I would remind you that this is a recreation hall, so I suggest we quit disrupting the movie." Reed made his statement calmly hoping to prevent Tucker from an outburst. His friend sometimes had trouble reining his emotions and he looked very upset.  
  
"Movies and handholding? You people are wasting your time on making out when you should be training." McKenzie's voice held a bit of venom--or was that jealousy that Hoshi registered in her tone. Sato also stood.  
  
"It keeps us human, Corporal. And the crew of the Enterprise has an excellent record, Major, even by Vulcan standards as you well know." Reed's voice was firm.  
  
"I wouldn't trust any assessment by your Vulcan. She seems little more than a convenience for the Captain." Hayes knew his words were provocative, but wondered how far he could go in testing their tempers. He was attacking the Vulcan, not a human.  
  
To his surprise it was Tucker who responded. "Just what are you implying, Major? T'Pol is a trained scientist, a damn fine officer, and she's become a friend to some of us."  
  
"Yes, your Captain has a reputation for being very friendly with aliens," replied Hayes with a smirk.  
  
This sent Tucker over the edge. Hayes had displayed bad manners to Liz Cutler and now was insulting two close friends. He barely registered Reed's warning when he threw his fist toward Hayes.  
  
Reed tossed the bag of popcorn to Sato and jerked Hayes toward him out of the path of Tucker's fist. Instead Tucker's momentum sent him into Chang who tumbled into McKenzie.   
  
The two MACOs were sent into Reed and Hayes. McKenzie managed to knock Reed's elbow. This in turn sent Reed's fist straight into the Major's face. Hayes immediately responded with a short jab to Reed's stomach, but Sato tripped Hayes before he could strike again.   
  
"What's going on here!" Captain Archer entered the rec room as the movie was halted.   
  
"Sir, we've had a misunderstanding," said Reed quietly with one arm across his abdomen. This was just perfect. He was certain Hoshi would place this into the Date from Hell Chronicles.   
  
"That resulted in a swollen lip?" asked the Captain incredulously as he stared at Hayes.  
  
"A training mission was interrupted by your crew, Captain." Hayes picked himself off the floor and wiped his mouth, still wondering how he had been tripped and by whom. Surely not the little Ensign with Reed?  
  
"And it seemed to have backfired on you."  
  
"Now, Captain, there was some provocation here," said Tucker as he began to take responsibility, but he was hushed by on look from Archer.  
  
"Don't harass my crew, Major. We're all uptight and don't need to be badgered. We're supposed to be working together. Major Hayes, Lieutenant Reed, both of you have set poor examples for your subordinates tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Reed and heard the echo from his colleague.  
  
"Commander Tucker, seeing as you're the senior officer here, escort these men to the brig for tonight."  
  
Reed stood firmly at attention and was matched by Hayes. Both men were thinking about the blemish on their record, but only one was thinking about the dismal failure of the date.  
  
Malcolm turned briefly to Hoshi and said, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Ensign. Good night."  
  
-----  
  
Hoshi watched Malcolm leave with Major Hayes at his side. No one could have been a better match for step or rigid posture. Tucker walked behind them and Hoshi knew he was feeling responsible for the entire incident. Her Engineer friend had a lot of things still left to work through. Hoshi registered that now Travis had joined the remaining party of Captain Archer, Corporal Chang and McKenzie.  
  
"Major Hayes only acted in self-defense, Captain. He shouldn't be sent to the brig like that, sir," insisted McKenzie with her eyes flashing.  
  
"Mac, simmer down." The quiet warning from Chang did nothing to dissuade his colleague, however. Chang could see the warning signs flaring up. He exchanged a quick glance with the Enterprise helmsman, Travis Mayweather, the only member of the starship crew that he had begun to know. The man seemed concerned about the Ensign at his side as well.  
  
"Captain, Lieutenant Reed did not punch Major Hayes on purpose. These two--oafs--stumbled into him. It was Hayes who made the deliberate blow." Sato was squeezing the popcorn back tightly and the air was compressing making the plastic bag balloon.  
  
Before Archer could say anything, McKenzie continued and made the mistake of shoving Sato's shoulder to make her point.   
  
"The Major would never misread a situation. Unlike your Lieutenant, he's a professional, not some weapons jock who likes to play with toys. Why do you think they sent the MACOs out on this mission?"  
  
That's when the explosion occurred. Mayweather had been anticipating it, and even Archer, having borne the brunt of a Sato rant during the Crossing, expected something, but this was a new one.  
  
BANG!   
  
Sato placed the bag over McKenzie's head and burst it with a sharp rap against the heel of her palm.   
  
The popcorn rained upon the MACO with little rivulets of butter streaming down her face while the fluffy kernels bounced merrily on her head. A few kernels were stubborn and insisted on a slow ride down McKenzie's hair on a sled of butter. All in all, the popcorn appeared jubilant at having escaped the bag and the gaping mouth of a human.  
  
The men stood perfectly still for a moment. This gave Sato time to wipe the butter left on her hand on the shoulders of McKenzie's shirt. Imagine that? Butter did make it better.  
  
"Augh!" McKenzie aimed for Sato, but her blow landed nowhere as Sato quickly twisted the plastic bag around her arm to immobilize the MACO.  
  
"Just a trick I learned from Lieutenant Reed, Corporal," said Sato sternly.   
  
Chang moved immediately to hold McKenzie back from Sato. The comm officer also registered that Mayweather had grabbed her shoulders and was hauling her back, so Sato let go of the bag.  
  
"Ensign Sato!" Archer was clearly perturbed.   
  
"Sir, I fully accept any disciplinary action." Sato stood at attention and reminded Archer of another of his officers.  
  
"Brig." Archer said the one word and turned expecting Sato to follow him.   
  
Mayweather let go of her shoulders and whispered, "I'll clean up the mess here."  
  
Sato nodded her thanks, exchanged a glare with McKenzie, and followed her Captain. She felt much better now.  
  
***** 


	3. Revelation and Visitation

REVELATION & VISITATION  
  
~Brig~  
  
Tucker knew it would be best to remain silent until he saw the Captain on his own. It disturbed him that his lack of control had generated so much trouble for his friend. Currently the Enterprise had two cells for the brig. Tucker decided he would at least separate the men for the night instead of confine them together.  
  
"Major, take your pick," said Tucker.   
  
"Cozy." Hayes merely smirked arrogantly and entered the first cell. He immediately began stripping out of his shirt and began to do calisthenics.   
  
Tucker could see Reed rolling his eyes before he walked to the next cell. The engineer followed him inside.  
  
"You're supposed to remain on the other side, Commander," said Reed tightly.  
  
"Malcolm, you know I'm the one who deserved to get sent to the brig--Damn it, I'll fix this! I just wanted to help--"  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
The phrase echoed for Tucker as he remembered saying the same thing to Reed. "Look, Malcolm, you don't have to do that stiff upper lip--"  
  
"I'm not. I don't need your help with Major Hayes; I've dealt with such people all my life. Furthermore, it's evident that you can't trust your self-control anymore. I'd be more concerned over that."   
  
Reed released a sigh as he realized he was taking his bad mood out on his friend, but offering Trip compassion certainly had done no good. "Your actions affect others, Trip. This time it was just a blunder in a non-critical situation. What happens next time?"  
  
Tucker couldn't meet Reed's direct gaze.   
  
~~~~~   
  
~Enterprise Corridor~  
  
Hoshi Sato walked stiffly beside Captain Archer. The one good thing, she told herself, was that at least she'd be able to say good night to Malcolm.   
  
"If you walk back right now to McKenzie and apologize, you can avoid the brig." Archer thought he'd give the Ensign a chance to redeem herself.  
  
"No, sir, it would be dishonest. I acted deliberately."  
  
"Hoshi, what got into you?" Archer stopped walking and turned to face her. He finally noticed her haircut. "And what did you do to your hair?"  
  
"My new look is courtesy of Porthos, Captain."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you've neglected him so much lately that he gets too playful when someone finally gives him some attention. He bit the cap off the flame retardant in my cabin and this is the result. I've been told it looks quite fetching."  
  
The way Hoshi said the last word made Archer realize why she was at movie night. Hoshi--and Malcolm? Together? What else had he been missing?  
  
"I'm sorry about your hair. I'll see that Porthos is--"  
  
"What were you doing while I was watching him for you?"  
  
"I was busy--I had things to--" Archer stopped as he realized he had merely wanted his pet's whining to stop. He was reviewing an obscure database for any hint of information about an encounter with the Xindi. "Look, I need every spare moment I have to find out more about the Xindi."  
  
"Jon, listen to yourself. If you can't even see that your dog needs you, how are you going to see that your crew needs you, too?" Hoshi's disappointment was clearly in her voice. "Now you can add insubordination to the reasons I'm going to the brig, sir."  
  
They walked on in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry about Porthos. Your hair looks fine."   
  
"I'm sorry I embarrassed the crew with my stunt. I'll apologize to McKenzie tomorrow, but I'm still going to the brig tonight."  
  
Archer nodded.   
  
~~~~~  
  
~Brig~  
  
As they approached the cells, Archer could hear Hayes counting off push-ups from his cell as Tucker was leaving the other one that contained Reed.  
  
"Hoshi?" asked Tucker in surprise.  
  
"Ensign Sato is confined to the brig tonight, Commander. See to it," said Archer before he abruptly left.  
  
Trip registered the look of wonder that passed across Malcolm's face as he gazed at Hoshi. The Ensign offered the Lieutenant a tentative smile. "Hi, Malcolm."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Trip.   
  
"Ahem, you could say I promoted McKenzie to the rank of kernel."   
  
"You didn't? The popcorn?" asked Malcolm incredulously.   
  
"Popcorn? You wasted that prime bag of popcorn?"  
  
"She insulted the Enterprise crew--and she shoved me. You know I hate that," said Hoshi.  
  
Malcolm could only nod. He assumed he'd be moved in with the grunt next door, but Trip surprised them both.  
  
"Well, Malcolm, I know yOU said not to help, but I think this time, you're just stuck with it." Trip turned to Hoshi and said, "If you don't mind, we'll just keep the Starfleet officers together this time."  
  
Hoshi smiled at Malcolm's look of disbelief and quickly entered the cell before he could protest. It wasn't a date made in heaven, but it was far from being in hell.  
  
-----  
  
The two cells of the brig were situated side by side and shared a solid wall. The front of each cell held a force field to contain the prisoners. Reed and Sato could hear Hayes grunting as he exercised next door.  
  
"Is he for real?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"Believe me, I grew up with worse," said Malcolm with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "But people like Hayes don't change."  
  
"You have," said Hoshi as she approached Malcolm with her hands behind her back. She continued once she faced him.  
  
"And I thought you were just as much of a stiff necked... "   
  
Hoshi flicked Malcolm's collar gently with her hand.  
  
"...rigid, unbending, by-the-book man..."  
  
Hoshi ran her hand along Malcolm's shoulder to his elbow.  
  
"...who detested weakness, fear, and was completely untouchable."  
  
Hoshi clasped Malcolm's hand in hers and brought their hands in front of them.  
  
"But you learned to bend, you helped us overcome our fears, and I don't find you untouchable any more."  
  
Malcolm's eyes were bright as he considered Hoshi's words. He knew his similarities with Hayes, but the comparison made him see things in himself that he had never liked. Yet here was Hoshi telling him that the man she saw was the one he wanted to be. He smiled at her gently and touched her face.   
  
"This isn't what I wanted our night to be like, Hoshi, but maybe it's for the best."  
  
Hoshi nodded. "It seems a bad time to start another new adventure."  
  
She looked away from Malcolm for a moment knowing that she had to find just the right thing to say. "You can't end something that never began."  
  
"Then why does it hurt?" asked Malcolm plaintively.   
  
"Because it's something that wants to begin. And maybe what we should do is just leave the seed planted and wait for the time when we can nurture this."  
  
"Will we ever have that time?"  
  
Hoshi finally looked into Malcolm's eyes again. "I promise you that I will survive, Malcolm Reed. Will you do the same for me?"  
  
"Yes, it will help if I can believe that at the end of this mission we can find our beginning."  
  
Malcolm brought Hoshi's hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. She smiled but didn't let go of his hand. Malcolm quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't this the part where you're supposed to let go of my hand?"  
  
She merely led him to sit on the bottom bunk that occupied the cell. "No, this is the part where we finally spend some time relaxing."  
  
"Holding hands?" asked Malcolm as he settled beside Hoshi.   
  
"At least I'll know where they are," said Hoshi slyly.  
  
"Good point," admitted Malcolm. What had he gotten himself into with this woman? Still, Malcolm found himself confiding in her. "I need to find a way to keep the MACOs from spooking our crew. In fact, they need to see themselves as part of the Enterprise."  
  
Hoshi smiled as she said, "Jon had to work at getting some people to fit in, didn't he? And we were all Starfleet to begin with."  
  
Malcolm nodded saying, "I'm beginning to appreciate the Captain's efforts, but he's been too preoccupied with the Xindi to deal with the MACOs. So that leaves it to me to find some way to ease the tension among the crew. I'm ultimately in charge of security for the ship."  
  
"I refuse to find out their favorite foods--although I'm sure McKenzie won't like popcorn any time soon."  
  
"And here I thought you'd do anything for a friend," said Malcolm with mock disappointment.  
  
"I am your friend otherwise I would say you could get marooned on a shuttle with them--"  
  
"Or on a Klingon ship," offered Malcolm as he remembered his eye-opening adventure with Hoshi.   
  
"I love photon torpedoes," said Hoshi with a sigh. "Yes, that would do it."  
  
"Yes, it would, wouldn't it? You just gave me an idea."  
  
"You're going to maroon the MACOs on a Klingon ship? Or fire photon torpedoes at them?"  
  
"Neither, but we will play a little game of war. Now if I can just talk to Hayes."  
  
"The grunting next door has stopped. Too bad you can't just walk over and talk to him." Hoshi slumped against the wall as she sat on the bunk.  
  
"Oh, but I can," said Malcolm with a smirk.  
  
-----  
  
They heard someone approaching before Hoshi could ask what he meant. She recognized that voice immediately.   
  
"Major Hayes?"  
  
"Mac, what are you doing here?" they could hear Major Hayes ask.  
  
McKenzie looked at Major Hayes and brought herself to attention. The man had stripped out of his shirt and his body had a fine sheen of perspiration that could not be hidden by the tank top he still wore.   
  
Mac ignored her racing heart as she had been doing for the past year and answered calmly, "Sir, Captain Archer gave me permission to see if you needed anything brought to you from your quarters."  
  
"I don't need anything, but--what the hell happened to your hair?"  
  
"Uhm, I--" McKenzie touched the damp hair framing her face. She hadn't bothered pulling it back yet.   
  
"I did."   
  
Both McKenzie and Hayes turned their heads to the adjacent cell when they heard Hoshi Sato's voice.   
  
"You can't imagine what I had to do to get that stuff out of my hair," said McKenzie as she glared at the neighboring cell.  
  
"At least you didn't have to cut yours," grumbled Sato but not backing down. Sato and Reed stepped out of their cell and moved to stand in front of their counterparts.  
  
Hoshi stepped toward McKenzie and whispered, "Your hair looks fine; you didn't miss anything."  
  
"What's the meaning of this, Lieutenant? There's supposed to be a force field to contain these cells." Hayes looked at Reed suspiciously.  
  
"I know; I created them, Major," said Reed, then continued, "so of course I have my own remote deactivation."  
  
Reed flashed the palm-sized transmitter to Hayes.   
  
"What kind of security do you have on this ship, Lieutenant?"   
  
"It's a failsafe in case the ship is boarded and our facilities are used against us. We've learned from experience."   
  
"Your being confined to the brig is nothing but a joke!"  
  
"No, it's not a joke, it simply means my Captain trusts me. He knows I won't violate my confinement."  
  
"Then why are you walking out?"  
  
"I'm not walking out, Major. I'm walking over to speak with you." Reed walked into the cell with Hayes and activated the force field again. "If that makes you feel more comfortable, we can leave it on."  
  
Hayes was shrugging back into his shirt. He turned to McKenzie and said, "Dismissed," before following Reed to stand in the far corner of the cell to talk.  
  
-----  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" asked Sato quietly as she watched McKenzie deflate as soon as Hayes had turned his back. The Ensign turned and walked toward the other cell. She wasn't surprised when McKenzie followed her as she stepped inside.  
  
"What? Of course not. Why would I be jealous of you? Major Hayes won't get involved with a--."  
  
"A woman under his command. I know it by heart, but I wasn't suggesting you thought I was after Hayes." Sato looked away from McKenzie and said, "Hayes and Reed are very similar, but there's one big difference. Malcolm has learned how to bend."  
  
"Well, I'm not after the Major, either, and I don't want him to bend any rules against fraternization."  
  
Hoshi merely quirked an eyebrow as elegantly as T'Pol ever did.   
  
"I just admire Major Hayes and think he deserves a lot more respect than he's getting from this crew."  
  
"Maybe he needs to learn to see us as people and not just the nameless crew. It seems that you MACOs have been spending so much time on group cohesion that you're turning everything into us versus them."  
  
"We know we're on the same side," said McKenzie insistently.  
  
"But you don't act like it," responded Sato. "It took all of us time to learn to work together on Enterprise. We didn't become a crew just by constantly training with each other. We couldn't just stay in the world created by our assigned department. We had to learn to ask for help. And to give it even when the help wasn't appreciated. We had to learn to reach out."  
  
"So now everything's all warm fuzzies with you people?" said McKenzie somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"No, no one is living in a perfect world, but at least I'll know who I'm dying for--and who I want to live for."  
  
-----  
  
"You don't think she'll kill her?" was the first question Hayes asked Reed with a jerk of his head to the wall separating the cells.  
  
"No, Hoshi's had her fun for the night. McKenzie should be safe," assured Reed.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," said Hayes.  
  
"It should have been," said Reed.  
  
Hayes was surprised by Reed's tone, but decided to get to the point. "What was the purpose of this discussion, Lieutenant?"  
  
"The purpose is to reach some accord concerning your training exercises."  
  
"Surveillance is a skill that needs constant development."  
  
"I understand, but selecting random targets from the crew of the Enterprise is just making everyone paranoid. I don't need my officers getting any jumpier out here."  
  
"It'll toughen them up."  
  
"No, the stalking just makes them more anxious."  
  
"I'm not going to let my team lose their skills while we wait for the action. I refuse to coddle this crew."  
  
Reed immediately understood the recent edginess of the MACOs. All this time they were ready for action, but nothing had happened. They were intent on creating their own.  
  
"In a real deployment it is unlikely that you would focus on random targets, Major. In fact, aren't you likely to devise strategies against those who will be expecting the attack?"  
  
Hayes stood back for a moment. "Keeping my team busy helps them gain confidence. We don't intend to let Earth down. I will not stop the training exercises."  
  
"I'm not suggesting you do. I am suggesting you limit your tactics against my trained security personnel. THEY will offer you a challenge and it would benefit both the Starfleet officers and you MACOs."  
  
Hayes considered this for a moment. It would offer a challenge to test the skills against each other. "War games? How many targets?"  
  
"I'll clear the details with the Captain, but we can expand the list to about thirty potential targets. To my security details I can add the crew that has the most field experience, the best marksmanship, the type of background that would test your skills."  
  
"I would expect you to include yourself on that list, Lieutenant," said Hayes with a grim smile.  
  
Reed nodded, "Yes, I would be on the list. So would Ensign Mayweather, Ensign Sato, and Doctor Phlox. But you leave three eligible people out of this surveillance."  
  
"The Captain." Reed nodded. Hayes thought for a moment, "Who else would be exempt?"  
  
"Commander Tucker and T'Pol."  
  
"Come on, Tucker is the First Officer--"  
  
"And has enough duties to attend to without adding this to his list. Besides, he could help the Captain evaluate the success of these war games. Or are you worried your team won't fare well against us?"  
  
"I think we've reached an accord then. Give me your list. I'll restrict our activities only to those you've cleared."  
  
"We can review the roster in the morning then see the Captain about it," said Reed.  
  
Hayes put out his hand and Reed shook it briefly. The competitive streak was clearly in the Major's eyes, but at least the entire crew wouldn't be worried about being spooked by the MACOs. It was a start.  
  
***** 


	4. Explanation and Liberation

EXPLANATIONS & LIBERATION  
  
~Mess Hall~  
  
Tucker stood in the mess hall beside the table where Archer sat speaking quietly with T'Pol. For a change, Porthos was in his master's lap with his eyes closed. Trip could almost see the smile on the beagle's face as Jon patted him gently. The Engineer couldn't remember the last time he had seen a sight that had once been so common.  
  
"Cap'n, I need to talk to you."   
  
"All right, but first I need you help me find a way to get my officers, and I'm including Hayes when I say this, out of the brig tonight. T'Pol and I have just been discussing what happened tonight."  
  
"I have suggested that the preponderance of the psychological literature in this area indicates that the two groups of humans in conflict should be made to work toward a common goal." T'Pol's quiet voice for once had a calming effect that Tucker could appreciate. That's what he needed right now.  
  
"Well, that sounds fine, but if you wanna reason to get Malcolm and Hayes out of the brig, then I'm it."  
  
"What do you mean? You weren't involved in the scuffle."  
  
"Cap'n, Hayes was being rude to Liz Cutler. Now I know she's a big girl and all, but--ah HELL!" Trip stood up and turned away from the others for a moment.  
  
"Trip? If you wish for me to leave I will--"  
  
"No, no, T'Pol, you're fine." Trip heaved a big sigh and willed himself to blink away the tears.   
  
The rage was always there, but it was the small things that would set off the grief at the death of his sister. His little sister! "Damn, they even have the same name!"  
  
"Who, Trip?" Archer was confused as he saw Trip bring things under control. Then Jon made the connection: Elizabeth Cutler, Elizabeth Tucker. "Liz Cutler, Elizabeth. She reminds you of your sister."  
  
Trip could only nod at this point. "I don't know why I haven't seen it before. Guess I've actually been avoiding Liz Cutler since..."  
  
The engineer shook his head and put his hands behind his back for a moment. He abruptly took a seat and looked at Archer and T'Pol. "Lizzie was just like Elizabeth Cutler. She's bubbly, energetic, always trying to get the right people together, jumping in to help a friend without thinking."  
  
"So Liz Cutler did what? Who was she helping? I just know she's the one who called me in there," said Archer.  
  
"She was helping Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed." T'Pol's voice gave the logical conclusion. Archer had given her all the details as he knew them.   
  
Tucker confirmed it immediately. "Hayes was gonna break up Hoshi and Malcolm's movie night, so Liz steps up to him all friendly-like and he was--just rude. And he kept being rude!"   
  
A weird laugh and sob escaped Trip before he continued. "It was just like the time I took Lizzie to the movies so she could make sure her best friend had a perfect time. Lizzie was fourteen and fretting about Amelia Cantrell's first real date. Lord, those two girls were inseparable!"  
  
Trip could hear the two teenagers giggling together in his mind as he recalled that afternoon. Amelia was asking advice of Lizzie, who of course had never been on a date at the age of fourteen! Trip had seen to that! But Trip had promised his sister he'd go with her to watch them from a distance.   
  
"Anyway, Amelia and Pete went to a movie, but this moron named Tanner began hassling them in line. So Lizzie walks right up to this idiot and just started talking to give them time to get away. But Tanner got rude with my sister. I only allowed one foul word before I decked the guy."  
  
"Did you hit Major Hayes?" asked T'Pol. There was no accusation in her voice as there might have been had Jon asked the question.  
  
"Naw, Malcolm pulled Hayes back just as I realized what I was doing, but I bumped into Chang and McKenzie--and created this whole mess."  
  
"Malcolm never deliberately struck Hayes?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir, he was trying to ignore the man until Liz Cutler and I decided to help. Can't explain Hoshi, though. She seemed to get pretty pissed to douse McKenzie with popcorn like she said," Trip admitted.  
  
Archer winced when Porthos snorted at the sound of Hoshi's name. "I think I can understand the circumstances leading to Hoshi's, um, loss of decorum."  
  
"I'll go to the brig--" began Tucker.  
  
"I would suspect that Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes would both refuse to leave." T'Pol answered the question in their gaze. "I have noticed both men have a capacity to be stubborn. Of course, this seems to be a very common trait among human males."  
  
"So what do we offer them as a penance for getting out?" asked Archer of both Trip and T'Pol.  
  
"They disrupted an evening of relaxation and entertainment. Have them in charge of replacing that evening." T'Pol looked at the humans. "I do not suggest anything elaborate, but all three officers could work on an agenda and see to its implementation. You could include McKenzie for balance. Her incident with Sato was not entirely free of provocation."  
  
Archer suddenly grinned. "I'm not sure what type of entertainment they'll come up with, but even if it's a fight, at least it will be on the agenda."  
  
Archer slapped his leg which startled Porthos. "Come on, let's go release our officers."  
  
"Cap'n, if you don't mind, I think I'll pass. Malcolm didn't want any more help from me tonight." Tucker was sheepish as he said this.  
  
"Fine, take Porthos to my quarters and wait for me. You and I need to have a talk, Trip."  
  
"You bet, Cap'n." Trip sat back, closed his eyes, and felt Porthos relaxing against him. He didn't want to move for just one minute. There was something very soothing about sitting here with the dog--and the Vulcan. One good thing about T'Pol: she in no way reminded him of his sister.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Brig~  
  
"Is everything settled?" asked Hoshi as Malcolm left Hayes and entered their cell. McKenzie had left only moments before.   
  
"I still have to clear the war games idea with the Captain, but I think he'll see the value of it. After a few rounds we can even split up teams so that the Starfleet Officers can learn to work with the MACOs on procuring the target."   
  
Malcolm sat down beside Hoshi and said earnestly, "Thank you."  
  
"What for? Getting thrown in the brig with you?"  
  
"That level of loyalty is certainly heartwarming, but I meant, thank you for not giving up on me."  
  
"I'm stubborn that way when it comes to my friends," said Hoshi with a quick wink. "But I'm wiped out."  
  
Hoshi stood quickly, stretched her arms up revealing that enchanting naval Malcolm had glimpsed during workouts, and heaved herself onto the top bunk.  
  
"I'd have given you this one if you wanted," said Malcolm as he stretched out on the bottom bunk.  
  
Hoshi poked her head over and said, "I like to be on top."  
  
Damn! The woman knew just what to say to provoke him, thought Malcolm. His more lascivious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Captain Archer's voice.   
  
"Major Hayes, Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Sato." Archer deactivated the cell blocks. "Step forward."  
  
Sato, Reed and Hayes were soon standing at attention in front of the Captain.  
  
"I reviewed the events of this evening. Regardless of the details, the point here is that the three of you managed to disrupt an evening of recreation for the crew--and I'm including all personnel on board when I say this."  
  
"Sir, Major Hayes and I have discussed a solution to avoid such incidents in the future," began Reed. He noted the quick nod from Hayes at his statement.  
  
"I'll be happy to listen, but first, let me outline a task. You owe the crew a night of recreation. I'll give the three of you and McKenzie three days to work out plans for another evening of R and R. Movies, bingo, I don't care as long as the crew gets some stress relief. You are to see to making all arrangements; no one else does the work, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The phrase was echoed as the officers agreed.  
  
"Now what's this solution you've come up with?" asked Archer.  
  
"It has to do with war games competitions, Captain." Hayes was expecting Archer to be reluctant, but the Captain smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Reed added, "Major Hayes and I need to work out the details, but we'd be ready to meet with you tomorrow before lunch."  
  
"Very well, let's discuss it then. For the moment, I want this brig empty and everyone to their assigned quarters. Good night."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Sato's Quarters~  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm walked down the corridor toward her quarters without speaking. It wasn't an awkward silence driven by fear of saying the wrong thing. It certainly wasn't one of cold displeasure. It was the golden silence of having found peace and neither one wanted to disturb this unspoken communion. But the two finally arrived at their destination and Malcolm followed Hoshi into her quarters automatically.   
  
"You know, this is all I wanted out of the evening, to be able to walk you back to your quarters," admitted Malcolm with that sudden shyness that could be so endearing.  
  
Malcolm was standing just inside her room, so Hoshi moved slowly in front of him, but kept her body just out of touch. She looked directly into his eyes and deliberately placed her hands against the wall to trap his body between her arms. Then she whispered, "You didn't intend to seduce me?"  
  
Malcolm could feel the heat radiating from her body through the short distance that separated them. He admitted in a husky voice, "Oh, I wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to for a long time now."  
  
"I see," said Hoshi as she brought her mouth close to his, but again just out of reach. "You're a very patient man, Malcolm."  
  
He felt her soft breath against his face as she spoke and closed his eyes as the shiver washed through him. The woman could make words be as effective as a caress. Then he felt her lips against his ear lobe as she added, "Patience should be rewarded, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Malcolm stood perfectly still as he felt Hoshi slowly and deliberately lean her body into his. He felt the contact of her breasts as she leaned into his torso. He felt her slowly adjust her stance so that her legs straddled his thigh. She increased the intimacy of the pressure deliciously as she brought one hand behind his head just before she moved in for a tender, longing kiss.  
  
She offered him comfort, sanity, faith. She offered him a future free from loneliness. She offered herself so completely in that one moment that he lost the sense of any boundaries between them and felt only a union.  
  
After Hoshi released him, she whispered, "Remember that at the end of all of this, you're mine, Malcolm Reed."  
  
Malcolm brought his arm around her back to prevent her from moving away from him. He used his right hand to tilt her chin up as he brought his mouth onto hers again while their bodies were still molded to each other. His hands moved down her back to cup her against him as they explored each other for this one moment longer. He felt her mouth open in welcome, once again offering herself freely and this time he didn't hesitate to match her response.  
  
Malcolm finally pulled away from Hoshi as both had to catch their breath. They held each other tightly for a moment and just listened to the heartbeat. They had to have faith that one day the time would be right for them.  
  
He touched her face and said before he left, "Remember, Hoshi Sato, I intend to claim what's mine."  
  
As Malcolm walked to his quarters, he knew he could trust Hoshi to keep his heart.   
  
*****  
  
Author Notes:   
  
This was written prior to the Season 3 premiere. This fic developed into a WIP on the R/S forum of LD as readers responded to questions about direction on the plot. Special thanks to javafreak for her faithful comments, and others who helped direct the story (i.e., chopsticks, kylar and other R/Sers!). 24 pages, written August 17, 2003, and posted at LD.   
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
